


Magandang Pasko (Beautiful Christmas)

by zell_is_hell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexuality, Christmas, Dom Michael, Filipino Character, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael Mell's Filipino family, Michael Mell's brothers, Michael has a bunch of cousins holy, Mild Smut, Pining Michael, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Stagedorks, Tagalog, a really fluffy christmas fic, expensive headphones, festive, not writing Rich in "lisp" format, sub rich goranski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zell_is_hell/pseuds/zell_is_hell
Summary: When Rich admits he hasn't celebrated Christmas in six years, Michael was in shock, thus making a proposal that Rich would be spending at least four days at the Mell household each week on the days leading up to Christmas. Rich refused at first, but due to Michael's Christmas spirit, he urged Rich to do so. Who knew that two different people could connect together in such a way that nobody expected?





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> **They are seniors by this time and the SQUIP did happen. Jake has recovered from crutches and is in proper care under his aunt and uncle. Brooke and Chloe have made amends alongside Rich and Jake. Jeremy is still dating Christine and Jenna is more open to her problems. And I'm not writing Rich's dialogue in "lisp' format but do consider that if you were with him he has an obvious lisp with his "s"**

Snow had already made landfall in New Jersey once the final bell rang to mark the Christmas Holidays.

Rich was walking alongside Jake on the way out. Jake beamed with joy as he stepped foot outside and saw the piles of snow scatter around the lawn. Others began to gain excitement too, running into the snow and beginning to create snowballs and snow angels as if they were back in Kindergarten. Jake dropped his backpack on the school pavement and began running off onto the snow, facing his back at Rich as he crouched down. Rich followed, rolling his eyes and a smile forming onto his face.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be excited over sno-" Rich began, to only be rudely interrupted by a cold icy snowball hitting his face.

"Don't you think it's a little bit stuck up of you to be criticizing?" Jake laughed, a fresh snowball in his palms.

"You're so dead!" Rich snickered, leaving his backpack next to Jake's and crouching down, forming a snowball in his hand and aimed it directly at Jake.

Jake smiled devilishly as he dodged Rich's snowball, throwing the snowball he had formed and shot it at Rich. Luckily, Rich dodged it and in a matter of seconds, threw the snowball at Jake and fortunately hitting him. Jake laughed it off, beginning to form another snowball. Although, Jake's attention seemed to have shifted onto somewhere.

"Oi, Oi, Richie! Watch me hit Mell from here!" Jake said, urging Rich to come over next to him.

Rich turned his attention to where Jake was focused on, seeing the Dark-haired Filipino/Ecuadorian male with black framed glasses talking to his best friend. RIch saw Michael laugh from afar as Jeremy spilled laughter with him, Christine trotting up to them with confusion painted all over her face. Rich then shifted his gaze back at Jake who was smirking devilishly at his desired target. Jake adjusted his grip, preparing his arm as he began to swing his arm around. The brunette then lunged forwards and let go of the icy ball of snow, hitting the back of Michael's head. 

"Ha! Take that, Mell!" Jake called out from afar, cupping his hands thinking that'll project his voice from where he was standing. 

Michael shot his head back at both of the two boys, his face screaming "I will kill you both" all over. The dark-haired male bent down and immediately began to form a tightly packed snowball in his palms, marching closer to the two other boys who were preparing themselves for a war.

"Michael! Don't do whatever I think you're about to do!" Jeremy panicked, walking alongside his girlfriend, Christine, and eagerly tugging Michael's hoodie sleeve.

"Too bad Jer. This is war!" Michael exclaimed, throwing the snowball as quick as a dart at Jake and hitting him on the chest,

"You're on!" Rich and Jake exclaimed back, throwing both their snowballs directly at Michael, only to hit Jeremy on the shoulder. 

Jeremy squeaked, "That's cold!"

Christine chuckled beside Jeremy, flicking off the excess snow off Jeremy's navy blue coat. 

The fight went on until all of them began to get colder and colder. Their hands numb from the snow and their faces as red as a scarlet red scarf. 

"It's getting cold." Christine shivered, Jeremy's arms creeping around her and pulling the female closer to him for warmth. 

"Yeah- we should probably get going," Michael responded, rubbing both his arms. 

They all began to walk together as a group, the sidewalk sprinkled elegantly with crystals of snow. The "stop" sign was frozen and their surroundings looked as if they were living in the cloudy skies above.

"Any Christmas plans?" Jeremy began to get rid of the awkward silence.

"I'm going to my aunt's house- actually. At least some of my family care I guess?" Jake shrugged, huffing out a cool cloud of his breath.

"I'm going to spend it with my family." Christine smiled,

"Pfft Jeremy, why would you ask? You don't even celebrate Christmas." Michael teased, nudging Jeremy with his shoulder.

"Shut up! It's cause most people celebrate Christmas over Hannukkah so I just wanted to create conversation." Jeremy shyly replied, looking down the other way and smiling weakly.

"Jeremy, you're so fucking adorable sometimes," Michael said in a dead serious tone, wrapping his arms around Jeremy, trapping him under and giving him a noogie. 

"Michael! What the hell!" Jeremy laughed it off, pushing off Michael gently as the two boys both snickered.

Rich just laughed. He didn't want to expose his Christmas plans. Hell, he didn't even have any. Unless you count playing video games and sneaking one of your dad's beers and getting drunk by yourself counts as a tradition then yeah, maybe he did have Christmas plans.

"Well for me, my cousins on my Filipino side are going to visit. My Ecuadorian side visits in the Summer in case you guys are wondering. But yeah, all of my eleven cousins from that side of the family are going to be cramped inside my one tiny ass house." Michael beamed as if he was happy that eleven burdens will be cramping into his house. I mean, he did seem like the type of person to share a room with somebody. 

"The downside is: I can't smoke any weed cause the basement will be engulfed with children. But I don't really care, I love my cousins." Michael smiled, looking over at Rich and winking. 

"Hey, Richie! What are your plans for the Christmas break?" Jake asked, putting his arm around RIch like he normally did when he wanted to engage conversation with him.

RIch gulped, "I don't really celebrate Christmas." Rich blushed, looking down miserably.

"Wait, what? But why?" Michael said in pure shock as if he had never heard somebody say such a sin.

"Well, my dad is always knocked out on the living room chair and my older brother doesn't care to visit anymore. So I don't really celebrate it anymore." Rich sighed as he rubbed the side of his arm awkwardly.

"How long has it been like that?" Christine asked,

"I-I don't remember. Five- no six years." Rich replied miserably. 

"That's so sucky!" Jake frowned.

"It's just how things are-"

"And I won't allow it!" Michael said sternly, all four of them looking up at Michael.

"You will be spending at least four days on the weeks leading up to Christmas so you get the feeling of preparing for the event. Then on Christmas Eve, you will be spending the night at my house and then staying with my family on Christmas day." Michael proposed.

"You can't just force him to do so, Mell." Jake defended, crossing his arms and looking at Michael.

"I agree with Jake. Let Rich have a choice." Christine added as Jeremy nodded right after.

They all then looked at RIch.

The small boy began to panic in his head. He personally didn't want to commit to such responsibility, but his brain urged him to say "yes".

"That sounds great. Michael!" Rich smiled.

Michael leaped with joy as he threw his arms around Rich, embracing him in a hug and smiling from ear to ear.

"You won't regret it!"


	2. Day 1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Rich's first day at the Mell household, and let's just say it wasn't at all anything he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! Forgot to mention that this is ongoing and will be a full length story! I don't know how long it'll be but i'm pretty committed to the drafts i've written so far so i believe this will last pretty swell! Anyways, enjoy!

The clock stroke at about 9:34 AM by the time Rich had prepared himself to walk his ass over to Michael's house.

To sum things up: Michael and Rich talked the rest of the preparations out over IMessages. Michael had told Rich to come over at around 10:00-10:30 then proceeding to send him his address. 

Rich sighed deeply as he tip-toed silently in the best of his ability to avoid making a sound so he wouldn't wake up his wrecked father sitting on the living room chair. The middle-aged man with a growing beard and large body snored away as empty beer bottles decorated the stained carpet. Rich left a note on the kitchen counter claiming he would be "getting groceries" so he wouldn't be greeted with a punch or an argument at the front door. The small male then walked out of the house and into the unknown future waiting for him.

-

Rich had gained a burning desire for the fall/winter season. Even though it had been a year since the whole "Halloween Fiasco", Rich has been deeply concerned over his burn scars. At first, he wasn't able to take a shower without having to break down because of his false actions, causing him not to shower for about two weeks. He would wear zip-up hoodies and long sleeves just to avoid letting the world see his painful burn scars. Sometimes changing in general get's him upset, and it didn't help that he had to change in front of guys in the P.E locker rooms. Speaking of guys, his bisexuality was unfortunately leaked at school, making it harder for him to get through the halls without somebody bringing up the fact that he's a f-slur. It made him super uncomfortable, so thank the lord for Jenna Rolan's existence. 

Rich admired the scenic placement of the snow surrounding him. The way that the crystal-like snow glistened as the sun rays shine on the ground. It looked at if twinkling stars somehow managed to migrate to the earth's ground. And yes, Rich walked to Michael's house. He followed the map that was directing him to the Filipino boy's household. It was about a 45-minute walk. Rich had to walk out his neighborhood, past a local CVS drug store, and walk into Michael's neighborhood community. The atmosphere shifted drastically as he noticed that almost every one of the houses had some sort of very bright light-related decoration. It kinda pissed him off somehow. 

"Arrived." Rich's phone buzzed, looking up to see an average two-story house with a porch decorated with Christmas lights at the front. 

The small boy trembled as he licked his dry-cold lips. He trembled as he walked up the steps that led to his front doorstep. He noticed the door mat was a simple red and green festive design of ornaments and bells. Rich then rang the freezing doorbell, his whole body basically feeling number and number as he heard footsteps approach the door. Rich then heard the sounds of the door unlocking and the doorknob turning. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a young boy with tan skin and ruffled curly milk chocolate-brown hair. He looked about around twelve to thirteen years old. 

Rich cleared his throat, "H-hey! My friend, Michael, invited me over."

The boy shrugged, 'Hold up for just a second, " He said, his strong accent really standing out.   
"Michael! _Tu amigo está_ _aquí_!"The boy called out. 

Rich then heard footsteps thumping towards the door. Revealing Michael who was wearing grey sweatpants and a black _Beatles_ shirt. Rich then realized he'd have to get used to not seeing Michael in his red hoodie 24/7. 

The young boy then walked off to do his own business, having a neutral expression on his face.

"Excuse Luis' behavior. He can be a little shit sometimes." Michael said, "Come in! It must be freezing outside." the taller male continued as he added a hand gesture signaling Rich could come in.

Rich stepped foot inside as wiped his shoes on the inside doormat and took off his coat and revealing a dark grey sweater under. 

"I suggest you take off your shoes if you want my moms to automatically love you." Michael winked as he gave Rich a pair of slippers.

Rich then nodded as he took off his sneakers and wore his socks with the slippers. He then pushed back his walnut brown hair streaked with red in the middle out of his face and followed Michael who was walking into the house. 

The living room couches were a sort of cream color although the pillows looked out of place. The TV was running this show called "Eat Bulaga" (Rich read the watermark that was supposedly their logo at the bottom right of the TV). The walls were decorated with picture frames of Michael and (what Rich assumed to be) his brothers. He recognized the kid who answered the door in a few of the pictures, realizing he looked nothing like his brothers.

There were also loud laughs and giggles heard from the floor above them, realizing that Rich might have to deal with small children: and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Rich was then hit with a scent that was indescribable. It wasn't nasty, but it was unique. The small male then heard water running and glass clattering which he assumed somebody was washing the dishes.

"Oi! Ma! This is my friend Rich who I told you about." Michael said with a tiny accent. It made Rich feel weird inside.

Michael's mom- well one of Michael's moms- looked a lot like Michael but not really. Her eyes were dark brown and almond shaped with slight eye-bags underneath and her face was round but her cheekbones stood out slightly. 

"Ay! Hello, Rich! Welcome to our household! Sorry, it's a bit messy. Michael is too lazy to clean it up." She teased.

An embarrassed blush then tinted Michael's cheeks, "Ma! I was busy cleaning up my room!" 

Michael's mom then laughed, "Ang defensive naman ikaw, anak." 

Rich stood there awkwardly with a forced smile on his face. It wasn't because he didn't want to meet Michael's mom, but it was because he forgot what it was like to _have_ a mom. And seeing Michael interact with his mom and being embarrassed in front of a friend was something Rich wanted to feel again. 

"Why don't you show your friend around the house, anak? So then he know where everything is." Michael's mom suggested, a smile on her face as she looked at Rich.

"Great idea! C'mon Rich!" Michael smiled. 

"Aha yeah- thanks for having me here uh- Mrs. Mell." Rich said as he gave a small nod at the woman.

"Oh please! Call me Liezel!" Michael's mom beamed.

Before Rich could reply, Michael had already grab hold of Rich's wrist and dragged him out of the scene. 

"Sorry about my mom." Michael sighed deeply as he stepped foot on the wooden steps leading to the second floor.

Rich followed, "No- it's fine. She's nice." 

Rich had never really told Michael about what happened to his mom. It just didn't feel appropriate to tell him for some reason. Not even Jake knows about the full details of what happened to his mom- and that's saying something.

Rich followed Michael upstairs, being greeted with high-pitched shouting and running. 

"Hey! Beck! Bella!" Michael squealed, walking towards the two small children. 

They both looked up and gasped, "Kuya Michael!" They both exclaimed as they began to run towards him.

Michael lazily fell back as the two of the children throw themselves onto Michael. All three of them then filled the upstairs with laughter. 

Rich smiled softly at them, the small girl then looking up at him.

"Kuya! Who's that?" She asked curiously, getting off Michael and blinking up at the unfamiliar male.

"That's my friend, Rich! You can call him "kuya Richie"!" Michael winked,

"Kuya Richie!" The small boy smiled, running towards Rich and throwing his arms around his leg. 

"Oh-hey bud!" Rich awkwardly smiled.

"Michael! Where is Kuya Jeremy?" The small girl asked,

"Oh I didn't invite Jeremy! Just Rich! It's cause we gotta show Rich how we celebrate Christmas!" Michael said happily as he stroked the small girl's hair.

"Oh yeah! Introduce yourselves!" Michael said to the two kids, "These two are my youngest cousins!" he then giggled.

"I'm Bella! I'm four years old!" Bella smiled as she held up four fingers.

"And _I'm_ Beck! I'm five!" Beck grinned as he held up five fingers.

"What! No fair! Then I'm six then!" Bella whined,

"No! Mom said i'm the bigger kid!" Beck hissed,

"No I am!" Bella pouted.

Michael sighed, "Nobody is bigger or smaller! You two were born on the same day at around the same time! And I think that's way cooler than having a different age!" Michael said as he crawled over to them

Rich's eyes widened, "You guys are twins?! That's so cool!" 

The pair looked up at Rich and gasped, "Yeah! Twins!" they giggled.

Michael then stood up, "Now run along you two." Michael smiled. 

They then both ran back to the main upstairs living room where they continued to play.

-

"Thanks for helping me out." Michael said as he led Rich to three doors next to one-another.

"Whatever. I'm not very good with kids." Rich said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Michael bit his bottom lip, "Anyways! Pick a door. But choose wisely." 

"Are you serious?" Rich scoffed,

"If you choose the right one you'll get free dick." A voice randomly spoke as the door to the left swung open to reveal a tall and slightly buff male leaning against the door frame and wearing a white muscle tee and grey sweatpants.

"Andrew!" Michael shot back immediately, his face going red and smacking the male on his arm.

The male laughed, "You should see the look on your face! It belongs in a gallery!" 

"Rich, This is Andrew. My older brother." Michael said through clenched teeth, giving Andrew another smack on the arm as he continued to snicker.

"Hey! You must be the famous Richard Goranski!" Andrew grinned, "How's your brother doing?"

Rich gulped, "He's- fine. He's in New York studying." 

"That's good to hear." Andrew then looked at Michael.

"Yeah, "good"." Rich muttered.

"Anyways! We're going off! Bye, you shit!" Michael growled as he dragged Rich away from Andrew.

"Have fun you two!" Andrew teased one again. 

Michael groaned and led Rich to the last door on the right. He then knocked on it gently.

"Luis!" Michael called, still red from the previous event.

"What?!" A voice replied. 

"Get out here! You didn't politely introduce yourself!" Michael exclaimed.

" _¡Vete a la mierda!_ " The boy shouted back.

"Oi! Language young man!" Michael huffed.

"Fine! fine!" The boy then swung the door open. His vibrant brown curly hair and scattered freckles stood out more now that Rich is looking at him properly. 

"This is Rich! My-"

"Boyfriend?" the boy asked.

"No! My friend! Jesus, Luis! Let me finish my sentence." Michael blushed even more. Rich couldn't help but blush aswell, biting his bottom lip and looking at the ground.

"I'm Luis. Michael's younger brother." Luis said as he shut the door.

"Your brothers are dicks." Rich sighed.

"Yeah. I'm aware." 


	3. Day 1, Part 2

Michael then led Rich to the last door they haven't entered; which was the door on the middle.

"I tried my best to clean up my room before you came- okay? So like- don't make fun of it." The Filipino boy warned as he slowly opened his bedroom door.

Rich was then greeted by light blue painted walls and video game posters decorating them. Michael's bed was next to the corner of the room and his desk was across it with a small book shelf next to the desk. The desk had his laptop sitting and a lamp sitting on the surface. Michael also had a Walkman and a small record player sitting on the top of the shelf. It really radiated "Michael Mell" energy.

"I can feel you judging." Michael said as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at Rich.

"Jesus Michael, you're so sensitive. I'm observing it, and I really like it. It really shows who you are-and I thought your hoodie was good enough." Rich replied, looking over at the _Guinness Book of World Records_ collection Michael had stacked on the bottom of his shelf.

"Why the hell do you have a Guinness book of World Records collection?" Rich asked as he pointed at the stacked books.

Michael gulped, "It's cool to get to know everybody's weird talents. Shows that being weird can have achievements along with it and that it's a gift." Michael said as a smile planted onto his face, "It's also why I know a ton of dumb shit. Like did you know that largest scrambled eggs ever made weighs more than two tons?"

Rich shook his head.

"Yeah. Mind blowing. There was also this huge replica of the Mona Lisa that was showcased in Japan, but it isn't just a regular replica, no no, it was made out of twenty-three thousand and thirty-six hundred rice crackers. Oh! There's also this guy who downed an entire liter of gravy to set a new record!" Michael said as he put a finger on his lip, looking up at his ceiling as if he had a whole list.

"Yeah- shut up before I leave." Rich joked, smirking at Michael.

"Jeez, you're no fun." Michael frowned.

"Oh, I would love to hear you ramble about the Guinness Book of World Records for hours, but I came here for a different reason." Rich said as he sat down on Michael's bed.

"I'm surprised you even agreed." Michael said as he sat down on the small sized black office chair that was used for his desk.

"You kind of made me." Rich replied, making it sound like a reminder.

Michael awkwardly looked away, "Sorry."

"No- man don't be sorry. It's interesting to see and meet your family. Tells me more about you." Rich held up a thumbs up and a smile, which Michael smiled back to. 

Silence then arose in the room as Rich was deciding on what to say next. 

"Wait- Michael why don't you have any Christmas decorations up?" Rich asked.

"What do you mean we don't have any Christmas stuff? Did you not observe the living room?" Michael replied as if he was just offended.

"Your mom started talking!" Rich pouted.

Michael got up and grabbed Rich by the wrist, dragging him down the stairs and shoving him back into living room.

The living room cushions (which were fixed) were red and green with Christmas designs on it and the fire place and the fireplace had small socks that had named on eat of them. There were about five hanging which labelled "Beck", "Bella" , "Clara", "Natalia", and "Amalia". 

Michael must've noticed Rich looking at the socks because he began to talk, "Clara, Natalia, and Amalia are my other three younger cousins. We label a sock for the little ones. You retire from the sock once you turn nine." 

"You make that sound like a law." Rich critiqued.

"Because it is." Michael grinned.

Rich then noticed the empty Christmas tree standing near the fireplace and two large containers sitting next to it. 

"How long have those been sitting there?" Rich asked as he pointed at the filled containers.

"Since September. We're slow in the decorating process." Michael nervously shrugged. 

"Looks like you've got decorating to do." Rich mentioned.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to decorate yesterday once I came back from school but I wanted to decorate with you." Michael smiled.

"Why though?" Rich blushed, exaggerating the question.

"Because you probably haven't decorated a tree in like- forever. So I wanted you to have the experience?" Michael answered, making it sound like the answer was obvious.

Rich awkwardly laughed, "Oh yeah-right." 

"You know what? Let's start decorating now!" Michael said, lifting up his voice. 

"What? Now?" Rich raised his eyebrows,

"C'mon! The earlier we get it down the more time we get to do other stuff!" Michael said as he went down to his knees and began to open the cover of one of the container.

Rich rolled his eyes, kneeling next to Michael as he helped dig through the box with him.

"Bella! Beck! Come downstairs and help us decorate the tree! Tell Kuya 'Drew and Kuya Luis to come downstairs too!" Michael shouted.

Excitement then erupted from upstairs, stomping little feet was heard above as the two ran to grab their two other cousins.

Michael winked at Rich as laughter from Andrew was heard upstairs.

"No." Luis said.

"But Kuya Luis! It's fun!" Beck whined.

"C'mon, Lulu." Andrew said from upstairs.

"Stop calling me that!" Luis growled.

"Make me." Andrew replied back.

Rich looked at Michael who was beginning to get annoyed from the argument that is bubbling up from the second floor.

"Just bring your ass down here, Luis!" Michael snapped.

"Oi! Michael! Language!" Leizel exclaimed from another room.

Michael huffed.

"C'mon Kuya Luis!" Bella pouted.

"Fine! Fine!" 

The two kids then yelled in excitement. 

Next thing you know, they were all downstairs scattering Ornaments onto different branches of the plastic tree. Bella was riding on Andrew's shoulders to help assist her on putting up a heart ornament on one of the taller branches. Beck was telling Michael about his wish list.

"I want a big box of Rice Kispy treats!" Beck beamed, opening his arms to emphasize "big". 

Michael laughed, "I'm sure Santa will give you that!" 

Rich smiled, but something felt off. It was Luis.

He leaned against the wall sitting down as he sat on the ground, staring at the ground as he circled an invisible circle on the floor. Rich grew concern and scooted over to hi, as the others chatted and laughed.

"You aight, man?" Rich asked awkwardly, startling Luis as he shot his head up to look at the other male.

"I'm fine." Luis replied as he crossed his arms aggressively.

"You sure? You don't look fine." Rich said as he scooted closer to Luis to sit next to him.

"It's none of you business. And why are you here anyways?" Luis hissed.

"Well, your brother found out I haven't celebrated Christmas in like- forever. So he made me come over to experience the holidays again." Rich said as he looked up at Michael, who was play fighting with Luis.

"Damn, I wish I wouldn't have to celebrate Christmas. It must be nice not being surrounded by this shit." Luis said as he looked back down at the ground.

Rich raised his eyebrows in surprise and shock. He didn't expect that kind of attitude from a Mell family member. 

"It feels lonely without anybody." Rich sighed, giving Luis a look of pain. Rich remembered the time when he was younger in middle school. He felt so left out whenever classmates talked about what they got for Christmas and how he couldn't relate to any of it because he didn't celebrate it.

"I like lonely. I'd rather be lonely." Luis said as he bought his legs up to his chest, hugging them to give himself comfort. 

"No. Being lonely will just make you hate yourself even more. Being alone means you have no choice but to talk to your brain, and your brain is pretty toxic to talk to. " Rich said as he pointed to his head. "You just gotta learn to accept those around you. It may seem stupid, but you'll get it once you realize it." he continued as he looked at Luis, giving him a reassured smile.

Luis then smiled back softly. And in that moment, Rich couldn't feel anything but happy that he was able to make somebody else smile just the slightest.

-

The Christmas tree was finished with a bright light-up star on the top with scattered ornaments and tinsel decorating each branch.

Rich gazed upon their creation and smirked, "Wow! You guys did- uhhh." 

"Do you not like it, Kuya Richie?" Bella frowned.

"What? I didnt say that! I was trying to think of a word. Oh! I know now: It's beautiful." Rich responded.

"Beautiful?" Luis curiously asked, looking up at Rich.

"Yep! Really beautiful!" Rich awkwardly said as he patted his head.

"Ay! Maganda naman!" Liezel's voice rang with joy, walking into the living room and smiling widely at the tree.

"Who decorated this?" Liezel asked in a sweet tone.

"Me! Me!" Bella and Beck beamed as they jumped up and down infront of Liezel.

"Wow! Ang galing!" She complimented, although Rich having no idea what it translated to.

"Now! Why dont you guys hang up the 'Parols'?" Michael's mom suggested, picking up two large lights shaped as stars that looked like stained glass patterns.

"Wow. Those look nice." Rich said as he glued his eyes on the lights.

"It's a Filipino tradition! It's called a parol and is an ornamental, star-shaped Christmas lantern from the Philippines. It is traditionally made out of bamboo and paper and comes in different size and shape. The design of the parol is the Star of Bethlehem that guided the Three Kings to the manger." Liezel said as she held up one of the large lanterns.

"We always hang up one in the back and one in the front." Michael inserted, smiling so similarly like Liezel. It kinda scared Rich seeing them side-by-side with the same expression.

"Parol! Parol! Parol!" Bella and Beck chanted.

"Alright you two knuckle heads. Let's start with the back so we save the best for last!" Andrew grinned, picking up the two Parols and holding them up and walking towards the back yard.

The two kids tailed behind the taller mascular Male and disappeared into the backyard.

"Oi, Mich, your Tito Sander and Tita Liza need help with the groceries for the food they plan to make for Christmas. They are in the Garage." Liezel instructed.

"Opo. C'mon Rich!" Michael smirked as he led Rich to the garage. 

They opened the door to the garage and saw two adults that looked like they were in their Mid thirties were at the back of the car ruffling plastic bags. 

"Oi! Tita Liza! We can get the groceries instead." Michael happily offered.

A woman with dark brown hair anda messy bun peeked up from the back and smiled, "Thank you so much, Mikey, but I think Tito Sanders has gotten the rest of it." she smiled, already carrying two plastic bags.

The passenger seat doors then swung open to reveal three boys. One looked about nine years old, the other looked about eleven and the other looked about fifteen. 

"Oh- Hey Cousin Michael." The one who looked about nine said blankly.

"Hey, Daniel!" Michael replied awkwardly.

"Hey Michael, who's that?" The one who looked fifteen asked, pointing at Rich judgmentally.

Rich gulped as he nervously smiled at them as they slowly got out the car.

"Oh! This is my friend Rich!" Michael smiled brightly.

"Isn't he supposed to be at his home preparing for Christmas with his family?" Michael's Aunt Liza asked as she shut the back door.

Rich bit his lip, looking down and not saying anything.

Michael seemed to have noticed Rich's mood drastically change because he quickly said something to replace the actual truth, "He just wants to help out!"

Aunt Liza cocked an eyebrow as Michael's Uncle, Uncle Sander, just smiled. "Thank you so much, Rich." 

The two walked into the house as the three boys followed their parents (well, Rich assumes) in. 

The door closed, leaving the two boys in the Garage. Silence filled the room as they could hear the wind hit against the garage door.

"I really shouldn't be here." Rich finally said, breaking the quiet between them.

"Rich, im so sorry." Michael gulped.

"No- It's fine. It's not like you know what's up with my family." Rich shrugged.

"Rich please, I just-" 

"Look, I have to go anyways. My dad might be "concerned" about where I am. It's no biggie." Rich said, looking up at Michael and putting on a forced grin.

Michael looked at Rich sadly, entering the house again to only be hit with such a delicious aroma.

"Oh boys! We're prepaing Lunch! So you two can go upstairs and hangout while we stir up your meal." Uncle Sander smiled brightly as Christmas Songs in Filipino blasted from the speaker.

"Oh! I would uh- love to stay! But I gotta head home. My dad is waiting." Rich smiled nervously.

Liezel then popped up from the pantry, "Oh, leaving so soon? Atleast take some food with you." 

Michael frowned, "Mom." he groaned.

Liezel then made a weird "sst" sound with her teeth and huffed, "Ay, Anak! Rich has helped so much in the house- it's the least I can give." she said, a bitter expression on her face as she told Michael off.

"There is puto in the fridge. Get it out and put it in a plastic zip-lock bag." Liezel said as she pointed at the fridge with her lips.

Michael let out a sigh and looked over at Rich, "You can sit here while I grab the Puto." 

Rich nodded, taking a seat on the chair that was close to the kitchen counter.

"Sorry about Michael's behavior. He can be stubborn like that." Liezel smiled as she washed her hands to cut the onions.

"I remember when Michael was six he refused to clean up his Hot Wheels toy set that he threw a tantrum in the middle of the living room." Michael's Uncle laughed from the stove as he fried some vegetables.

"Hey! Don't tell him that!" Michael growled as he bought over the plastic bag of ,what appears to be, white small cakes inside.

Rich couldn't help but scoff at the mini story.

"Anyways, thank you so much for having me stay for a little bit. I appreciate it.” Rich said as he hopped off the chair. 

“Anytime Rich! I hope you visit us again! I heard Michael said you might come over for the night on Christmas Eve if I’m correct?” Liezel asked sweetly.

Rich laughed awkwardly, "We'll see!"

Michael then dragged Rich to the front door. The small male then began to put on his shoes and put on his coat.

"I can't believe he told you that." Michael angrily said as he folded his arms.

"But hey they aren't wrong- you are stubborn." Rich said as he adjusted his foot into the shoe.

Michael blushed embarrassingly as he unlocked the front door and opened it for Rich to go through, "Shut up!"

"Hey calm your ass. It's cute." Rich snickered.

Michael couldn't help but grin a little.

"Im sorry about what my aunt asked earlier." Michael apolgized.

"No it's fine. It's not like she knows" Rich shrugged once again.

"I still feel bad." Michael said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Don't be." Rich replied and looked away, "Anyways, i'm off." he added as he began to walk away.

"I'll text you later." Michael weakly smiled.

Rich heard this, but he didn't take the time to look back.


End file.
